It is proposed that an International Symposium on Toxic Shock Syndrome be held in Atlanta, Georgia, November 16-17, 1987. The symposium will bring together leading researchers in toxic shock syndrome from around the world. The presentation of recent work and the exchange of information is expected to disseminate up-to-date results and facilitate future collaboration. Publication of the symposium proceedings will further disseminate these results to a wide audience. Topics to be included are pathogenesis, microbiology, toxins, animal models, and epidemiology. Specifically, detailed presentations will be made in the following areas: the role of toxic shock syndrome toxin (TSST-1) in the pathogenesis of toxic shock syndrome (TSS); the role of enterotoxin B, other enterotoxins, and other molecules in the pathogenesis of TSS; the involvement of mediators such s interleukin in the pathogenesis of TSS; the effect of cation levels and other parameters on the production of TSST-1 by S. aureus; the role, if any, of gram-negative bacteria, fungi, and anaerobes in the pathogenesis of TSS; the relative importance of tampon absorbency and chemical composition in determining the risk of menstrual TSS; the level of risk of menstrual TSS associated with using currently available tampons; the current epidemiology of TSS; the impact of various diagnostic and reporting biases on the findings of previous and current studies of TSS.